Carry me through
by marianclea
Summary: Dean dresse le bilan de sa relation avec l'ange Castiel.


**Carry Me Through**

**Auteur : Marianclea**

_**Songfic : **_**_Crawl (Carry Me Through) - Superchick_**

_**Lien video SPN : /xvNUtR6mbsc **_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Supernatural sont la propriété de Eric KRIPKE et de la CW. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écrits. **_

_**C'est le point de vue de Dean sur sa relation avec l'ange Castiel. **_

_**Saisons 4-6 **_

* * *

02H45… 02H46…02H47…

Dean regardait les minutes s'écouler sur le réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Cela faisait un bail qu'il ne comptait plus les nuits où il ne dormait pas.

Il jeta un œil fatigué et las sur cette pièce meublée qu'il avait prise pour la nuit. Dans un motel minable. Comme de coutume.

**How long will this take ?**  
**How much can I go through ?**

Sauf que Sam ne l'avait pas accompagné pour cette banale chasse aux fantômes. Il était resté dans leur nouveau lieu de résidence pour étudier des textes anciens qui leur permettraient de lutter contre Crowley et ses sbires.

Il avait donc pris la route.

Seul.

Et Il était apparu.

Comme toujours.

Sans bruit.

Manquant le faire sortir de la route et s'encastrer dans le ravin.

Pour la forme, il avait gueulé un "Putain, Cas".

Mais il était secrètement heureux de le savoir auprès de lui. Même s'il ne le lui dirait probablement jamais. Les chasses en sa compagnie avaient toujours été plaisantes et ponctuées de fous rires devant la naïveté de Cas sur l'Humanité.

**My heart, my soul aches**

Après plusieurs heures de route dans un silence commun seulement perturbé par la musique des groupes de Metallica et de ACDC, ce dernier l'avait contraint à s'arrêter prétextant que s'ils n'arrivaient pas à destination en un seul morceau, ils ne seraient plus d'aucune utilité pour cette famille.

Entre ses grognements de mécontentement et le regard impérieux de Cas, il avait finalement cédé et stoppé au premier motel croisé.

Pas de chance, il ne leur restait qu'une chambre avec un lit double.

Chienne de vie !

D'abord tenté de la refuser, le regard perçant qu'il sentit dans son dos le fit se taire et l'accepter.

**I don't know what to do**

Il avait posé ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce et s'était directement rendu dans la salle de bains laissant son acolyte debout au milieu de la chambre.

Il avait tourné à fond la mollette du radiateur électrique et s'était rapidement déshabillé. Il avait tiré le rideau de douche et ouvert les robinets d'eau.

Instantanément, il avait soufflé de contentement savourant la chaleur bienfaisante et délassante de l'eau brûlante qui parcourait tous les muscles de son corps engourdis par les kilomètres parcourus.

Lorsqu'il avait croisé ses yeux cernés, son teint blafard dans le reflet du miroir, il comprit les raisons de Cas.

Il avait une tête de déterré.

Au sens littéral.

Il s'était morigéné alors que des images cauchemardesques s'insinuaient derrière ses yeux l'obligeant à se rattraper au rebord de l'évier.

Non.

Il ne devait surtout pas penser à cela maintenant.

Oui, le repos serait le bienvenu.

Enfin, si il daignait se montrer.

Il avait soupiré d'appréhension.

Seulement vêtu d'un bas de jogging, il avait rejoint l'ange qui l'attendait toujours planté au milieu de la pièce.

Il se fit la remarque que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Vu l'heure tardive, il n'avait pas mangé se contentant d'un pack de bières qu'il avait été cherché dans le coffre de son impala et avait subi le regard désapprobateur de Cas.

Il s'était ensuite affalé sur le lit et avait allumé la télévision pour zapper sur les chaînes offertes.

Fidèle à lui-même, Castiel s'était assis au bout du lit, les mains sur ses genoux, toujours vêtu de son habit de saint comptable comme il aimait à l'affubler. Il semblait attentif aux images que lui renvoyait l'écran, sa tête légèrement inclinée vers la droite.

Une première heure avait filé sans qu'aucun autre son que celui de la télévision ne soit émis. On ne pouvait pas dire que la communication était leur point fort à l'un comme à l'autre.

Enervé de constater que Castiel ne comptait pas bouger de là, il lui avait alors conseillé de se mettre à l'aise pour la nuit et de le rejoindre sous les couvertures. En tout bien, tout honneur.

Une première pour lui.

Proposer ce genre de plan à un mec.

Mais bon. C'était Cas.

Y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat, non ?

Et puis quoi qu'il en dise, il devait lui aussi ménager sa monture.

Pour en venir à des jeux de mots pareils, il se dit qu'il était vraiment exténué.

Heureusement que son idiot de petit frère n'était pas présent sinon il en aurait entendu parler pendant des semaines voire des mois si ce n'est des années. Il aurait également du faire une croix sur son petit surnom favori "Samantha !"

**I bend, but don't break**

Devant son regard interrogateur et surpris, il lui avait indiqué d'un geste de la main d'ôter son trench-coat et son costume. Il n'aurait qu'à rester en chemise. Castiel s'était exécuté sans un mot.

Discrètement, ce dernier s'était glissé au bord du lit évitant le contact avec Dean. Non pas que sa chaleur corporelle le gêna mais les réactions de Dean l'inquiétaient. Pourquoi devait-il se coucher ? Il n'avait pas sommeil.

Quelque chose se jouait devant lui. Il en était sûr. Il décida donc d'attendre la suite des évènements et d'observer son compagnon de route.

Il savait que Dean dormait mal voire plus du tout, s'abrutissant de chasses et de tournées dans les bars. Peut-être avait-il seulement besoin de quelqu'un pour lui montrer l'exemple. Alors qu'il en soit ainsi il simulerait le sommeil. Avec un peu de chance Dean exprimerait ses pensées s'il le croyait endormi. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait.

Une deuxième heure s'était écoulée. Similaire à la première.

A présent la chambre était plongée dans le noir. Seule la lumière des réverbères éclairait la pièce à certains endroits.

Le regard de Dean se posa sur l'homme qui reposait près de lui dormant du sommeil du juste. Jimmy Novak. Le vaisseau de Castiel.

Castiel.

**And somehow I'll get through**  
**Cause I have You**

Dieu lui avait fait là un bien étrange cadeau.

Un ange. Attaché à sa personne.

Lui qui ne croyait plus en rien depuis la mort de sa mère.

Lui qui avait grandi trop vite dans un monde aux frontières du réel. Qui à cinq ans découvrait avec horreur que les sorcières et autres démons dont on racontait les histoires dans des livres pour enfants étaient réels. Qui à dix ans manipulait les armes comme un soldat émérite. Qui à quinze ans tuait son premier monstre d'une balle en argent seul.

Lui qui n'avait aucun respect pour la loi et l'autorité sauf celle de son père, John, dont il avait toujours inconsciemment recherché l'affection.

Lui qui dans l'accomplissement de ses chasses avait parfois du se résoudre à tuer des innocents développant une profonde culpabilité et la certitude qu'il finirait ses jours en enfer.

Lui qui devait protéger son unique famille envers et contre tous : son jeune frère Samuel.

Lui, Dean Winchester, imbu de lui-même, égoïste, solitaire, dragueur, menteur invétéré et handicapé des sentiments, se voyait attribuer un guerrier du ciel.

Dieu avait décidemment un sens de l'humour très particulier.

**And if I had to crawl**  
**Well you'd crawl too**  
**I stumble and I fall**  
**Carry me through**  
**The wonder of it all**  
**Is you see me through**

A l'inverse de son frère, il n'avait jamais cherché à étudier et mener une vie ordinaire. Ne donnant un sens à sa vie que dans la chasse aux forces surnaturelles, aux esprits frappeurs, aux monstres en tous genres. Vivant sa vie dans l'excès car elle serait courte comme pour tout chasseur qui se respecte.

Aux prises avec ses propres démons, il n'avait pas vu son frère s'éloigner et la désillusion l'assomma avec son départ à l'université.

Mais un Winchester ne reste jamais seul bien longtemps.

Pas de place pour le bonheur dans leur vie merdique.

Le décès dramatique de Jessica, similaire à celui de leur mère vingt ans plus tôt, les rapprocha.

Un temps ils s'unirent partageant les chasses. Retrouvant leur père en quête de l'assassin de leur mère.

Jusqu'à l'accident.

La mort de Sam.

**Oh Lord, where are you ?**  
**Do not forget me here**

Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire : pactiser avec le démon.

Sacrifier son âme pour sauver celle de son frère.

Il avait obtenu un sursis d'un an au terme duquel les chiens de l'Enfer étaient venus le chercher malgré les protections en place.

On n'échappe pas à son destin.

**I cry in silence**  
**Can you not see my tears**

Au cœur des Enfers, il avait appelé son frère.

Son unique lien. Sa seule raison de vivre.

Quarante années à attendre, à espérer être sauvé.

En vain.

**When all have left me**  
**And hope has disappeared**

Et il avait finalement cédé à son tortionnaire.

Non par lâcheté.

Non par faiblesse.

Simplement l'amer constat qu'il n'aurait jamais d'échappatoire.

Le démon Alastair avait pratiquement réussi à le corrompre. La manipulation et la torture étaient ses arts. Il y excellait et avait décidé de le former pour prendre sa relève.

Sa dernière étincelle d'humanité s'estompait doucement dans les tortures mentales infligées.

Et contre toute attente, alors qu'il lâchait prise, il avait été ressuscité.

**You'll find me here**

A la surface, sa première réaction avait été de chercher qui l'avait sorti des Enfers. Immédiatement, il avait pensé à un pacte avec un démon. Mais à sa grande consternation, Sam avait échoué. Celui-ci avait tenté par tous moyens de le ramener parmi eux pendant ces quatre derniers mois. Et chaque fois, il avait essuyé un refus.

Alors que restait-il si ce n'était pas les démons ?

Tentant le tout pour le tout, il avait décidé de convoquer à lui cet être dont l'apparition avait brûlé les rétines de Pamela, l'amie medium de Bobby, et qui portait l'étrange nom de Castiel.

Impassible aux démonstrations de force que lui et Bobby avaient déployées, Castiel s'était avancé vers eux. Calme malgré les attaques commises sur sa personne. Il ne portait aucune trace de blessure physique. Quel était ce prodige ?

D'une simple pression sur le front et sans un mot, il avait endormi Bobby.

Il devait lui parler et devait le faire en sa seule présence.

Lorsque Castiel s'était présenté, il avait manqué s'étouffer de rire. Il plaisantait là n'est-ce pas ? Un ange du Seigneur. Un putain d'ange était venu le chercher en Enfer… Et puis quoi encore ? C'était une putain de mauvaise blague ? Il allait se réveiller. Maintenant !

Indifférent aux interrogations qui gonflaient dans la tête de Dean, Castiel l'avait fixé pendant quelques instants penchant sa tête sur le côté signe de sa profonde et intense concentration. Il semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Cet être ou chose, peu importait le qualificatif donné, le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait vulnérable.

Alors qu'il allait répliquer vertement, l'ange avait soudainement ajouté que son problème majeur était son absence de foi. Il méritait d'être sauvé. De bonnes choses pouvaient arriver. Et surtout Dieu avait des projets pour lui.

Il en était resté sans voix.

**And if I had to crawl**  
**Well you'd crawl too**  
**I stumble and I fall**  
**Carry me through**  
**The wonder of it all**  
**Is you see me through**

Au fil de leurs rencontres, il avait appris à accepter Castiel.

Son attitude.

Ses expressions décalées.

Il l'avait surnommé Cas. Surprenant tous les êtres le côtoyant y compris lui-même. Il ne chercha pas d'explication. Cela devait se faire. Point barre.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient affrontés.

Verbalement voire physiquement.

La foi de Castiel envers Dieu ébranlait ses incertitudes. Les motifs du choix de Dieu revenant fréquemment dans leurs conversations. Si on pouvait appeler cela des discussions.

Et puis l'horreur des atrocités qu'il avait accomplies aux Enfers surgit des confins de sa mémoire. Apprendre qu'il était le premier sceau et qu'il devait abriter l'archange Michael lors de la prochaine Apocalypse l'anéantit plus sûrement que toutes les manœuvres d'Alastair.

Il fut à deux doigts d'accepter l'offre de Zachariah.

Après tout qu'avait-il à attendre de la vie ? Son petit séjour en 2014 ne lui avait pas franchement laissé d'espoir. A quoi bon lutter si tout était déjà écrit ?

Une chance pour lui que Cas l'ait retrouvé ce soir-là avant d'avoir commis l'irréparable.

Ce fut la seule et unique fois qu'il connut le courroux de l'ange. Il goûta à ses poings. Sa grâce vibrait de fureur. De véritables sentiments humains prenaient place en Castiel à présent.

Il avait souhaité sa propre mort. Et Castiel avait été bien prêt de la lui accorder.

La mort.

Il ne la craignait plus.

Tant d'amis et de parents avaient disparu au cours de son existence : Mary… John... Helen... Jo... Adam…

Et Samuel. Son idiot de frangin qui avait choisi d'être le réceptacle de Lucifer.

Qui lui avait fait promettre de vivre sa vie.

Réellement.

Loin de la chasse.

Terrassé par l'affliction, il avait obéi à sa dernière volonté. Il avait rejoint Lisa et Ben.

Congédiant Castiel qui l'avait laissé partir sans un mot. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'exprimer pour comprendre. Sa peine inscrite en lettres de sang dans son âme.

Mais les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables.

Un an plus tard, Sam réapparut dans sa misérable existence de citoyen modèle.

Il quitta sa petite vie monotone sans un regard en arrière.

Les chasses reprirent. Les blessures et les non-dits aussi.

Castiel revint vers lui. Différent. Plus sombre. Le poids de sa charge sans doute.

La vie avait repris ses droits.

**When everything I was is lost**  
**I have forgotten**  
**Where you have not**

Alors oui il ne croyait toujours pas en Dieu. Mais il croyait en lui.

En Castiel.

En cet Ange du jeudi qui avait été mis sur sa route.

Qui connaissait intimement son âme qu'il avait portée de la chaleur des Enfers vers la douceur de la Lumière.

Qui avait sacrifié son éternité, ses ailes pour lui et lui seul.

Sans rien attendre en retour.

Cet être qu'il avait tour à tour utilisé, méprisé et blessé.

A qui il avait accordé sa confiance.

Son affection.

Qui l'avait trahi aussi.

Mais qui au final était toujours là.

Son ange.

Son protecteur.

Son ami.

**When I am lost**  
**You have not lost me**

Les épreuves endurées auraient du les séparer et pourtant il n'en était rien.

Foi inébranlable de l'un contre agnosticisme de l'autre.

Unis par un lien profond.

Il s'amenderait.

Il le lui devait au regard des dernières années.

Il était plus que temps.

Demain, ils parleraient. Enfin, il devrait lui parler.

A cœur ouvert.

Comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec quiconque.

Son frère inclus.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent lourds de fatigue murmurant dans un demi sommeil : "Cas".

Inconsciemment, il s'installa plus confortablement, le corps et le visage tourné vers l'ange.

Morphée l'emporta.

**And if I had to crawl**  
**Well you'd crawl too**  
**I stumble and I fall**

**Carry me through**  
**The wonder of it all**  
**Is you see me through**

C'est le moment que choisit Castiel pour ouvrir ses yeux. Il fixa Dean allongé près de lui un fin sourire sur ses lèvres.

Silencieusement, il tendit la main vers son épaule dénudée. L'apposant sur sa propre marque, sa grâce frémissante d'amour envoya des ondes bienveillantes dans son corps épuisé.

Cette nuit aucun cauchemar ne viendrait perturber son chasseur.

Son protégé.

Son ami.

* * *

**Voilà ! **

**J'espère que cela aura été à la hauteur de vos espérances. **

**Je vous dis à la prochaine.**

**Biz **

**Marianclea**


End file.
